


man was born for love and revolution

by MiniNephthys



Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamington tells Flonne about his favorite flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	man was born for love and revolution

"Flonne," Lamington says, gently.

Flonne instantly snaps to attention. "Yes, Master Lamington!"

"...You do know that I am not your master any longer, don't you?" he asks.

"I know that, but you're still Master Lamington in my heart!" Flonne replies, cheerful as ever.

"Aha... I can't argue with that, can I." He smiles. "I heard that you described me to Laharl as a 'kind person who likes flowers and poems'. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is!" she answers, and then gasps. "Do you suddenly not like flowers? Or poems?"

"Oh, no, I love them." Lamington shakes his head. "It just occurred to me that I've never shown you my favorite flower, that's all."

"Your very favorite flower...?" she replies. "Let me guess what it is!"

Lamington chuckles. "As you wish."

"Master Lamington's favorite flower... must be red roses, right? Roses are the flower of love~" Flonne says.

A shake of the head. "That's a good guess, but no."

"Hmm..." Flonne takes a moment to think about it. "Then, it's sunflowers, right?"

Another shake of Lamington's head.

She thinks for another second. "Ooh, then it's definitely cherry blossoms!"

"Shall I just tell you?" he asks.

"Nooooo, I've only got a hundred more flowers to go through first..." Flonne pouts, before saying, "Okay, you can tell me. What is your favorite flower?"

"It's a flower that grows in a certain Netherworld called Liezerota. They're plentiful in that one Netherworld, but are valuable elsewhere for their rarity."

"I've never heard of Liezerota before," Flonne says, before saying with a gasp - "Isn't that cheating?"

"You're the one who wanted to guess. But, I suppose it might be cheating. I humbly apologize." Lamington murmurs something, and produces in his hand a yellow blossom. "A Liezerota."

Flonne's eyes go wide. "It's really super pretty!"

"I knew you'd think so. A friend of mine thought so, too." Lamington's smile is wistful. "He used to carry around one of these flowers, frozen so that it would never decay. I can't do that - I have to visit his home of Flowerful every now and again to find another."

"Master Lamington, you just go so you can visit him, don't you?" she asks.

He chuckles. "You're sharp. That's the main reason."

"I knew it! Is it love? It's definitely love, right?" Flonne asks, clapping her hands together in delight. "Even the Seraph has someone he loves!"

"It's a kind of love," Lamington says without missing a beat. "I love a lot of people, not just Killia. Like you, Flonne."

Flonne beams with pride for a moment, then says, "You can't distract me! How much do you love Killia?"

"Well..." Now he looks away, a small flush on his cheeks. "He has his own most important person, so it wouldn't be fair to him to call him my most important person. But... I do think that meeting him was what made me who I am now, and I'll always be grateful to him for that."

She nods, a serious expression coming over her face. "So it's a tragic unrequited love. I understand!"

"...Please don't tell anyone," he says.

"I won't!"

She tells Laharl within the hour.


End file.
